


COMICS: Birthday

by karla90



Series: Helen and Philip [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90





	COMICS: Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [COMICS: День рождения](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330309) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90). 



_April 30, 2018_


End file.
